


Let It All Unbreak You

by somanyopentabs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, First Kiss, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naki had always had to take care of himself, not that he was incredibly good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It All Unbreak You

Naki had always had to take care of himself, not that he was incredibly _good_ at it. He survived, without parents, or caretakers, for the most part due to some instinct that drove him to keep living. He’d never had a last name; no relatives to keep in contact with. He never had anyone to tell him not to pick fights he couldn’t win, or to tell him when to keep his mouth shut, or to tell him things that seemed to be common sense to everyone else.

He never had anyone to look up to, until Yamori.

Now he was looking up at him, literally, as he lay on the floor, bleeding, while Yamori stood over him.

“Get up,” Yamori grumbled, glancing over his shoulder to take a look at the scene that Naki was a part of. 

Blood was pouring out of his stomach, but Naki struggled to his feet anyway.

“You let them do that to you?”

“Sorry, aniki,” Naki rasped, shivering as he felt the healing process working inside of him. “I won, though.”

“CCG should never have even gotten that close to you. You let them damage what’s mine.”

“Sorry,” Naki said again, his eyes finally filling with tears. His wounds hurt, but they could compare to the pain he felt at Yamori’s harsh tone.

“Come on, let’s get out of here. I don’t want to bother with these bastards anymore.”

Naki followed him to one of the safe houses nearby, and Yamori led him into the basement.

“We shouldn’t be disturbed here,” Yamori said, grabbing Naki by the arm and putting him under an uncovered light bulb that was hanging from the ceiling. Pulling the cord, he lit up the area and began to turn Naki this way and that, getting a good look at him.

“You’re a mess,” Yamori decided.

“I ruined my suit,” Naki agreed.

“How many were there in all?”

Naki thought back to when he first realized he’d walked into an ambush of CCG members. He’d lashed out without thinking, killing the first attackers easily. After that, his memory got blurry. How many of them had there been? Everything had happened so fast, and he’d been all alone. Seeing Yamori’s face after the fight had been a wonderful surprise.

“I don’t know,” Naki answered pathetically.

“Hmmm. I’d thought you were better than that.”

Naki sobbed at that, ducking his head under the bright light that hid nothing from his aniki. He was entirely exposed.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry! I messed up,” Naki said in his wavering voice. “Punish me. Please.”

Yamori frowned even more at his pleading. He pushed at Naki’s clothing until he could get a good look at his injuries.

“Punish you? Would hardly be worth it.”

A lump formed in Naki’s throat. He couldn’t talk. He could barely see, blinded by tears and artificial light.

He wanted nothing more than to beg his aniki, but his words had all dried up. He shook his head emphatically, heaving out dry sobs that hurt his throat.

“I won’t punish you in your condition. You put on a pathetic display today. You need taking care of,” Yamori mused. “Get on your knees.”

Dropping to his knees was easy enough. He’d been eager to collapse ever since they’d reached the safe house.

“Stay here.”

Yamori walked away with sure, heavy steps, and Naki dropped his chin to his chest, letting his hair fall around his eyes and shield him from the light. Minutes passed as he cried silently to himself, waiting for instruction.

Naki wasn’t sure which he noticed first, Yamori’s loud steps, or the smell of fresh, human blood.

“Head up,” Yamori said. “You need to eat.”

Yamori had pulled a metal chair over to the middle of the floor in front of Naki, and it was there he sat, offering Naki a piece of meat.

Naki’s mouth watered, and he excitedly reached out with his hand, only to have Yamori take it away before he could grab it.

“No, I don’t think so. You can’t take down a few lousy humans by yourself? You should be ashamed. You’ve gone and gotten yourself hurt, and now you’ve inconvenienced me. So open your mouth.”

Shocked, Naki did as he was told, and accepted the piece of meat that Yamori pushed into his mouth with his huge fingers.

“That’s right. I can’t have you broken like this, so I’ll have to put you back together,” Yamori continued, offering him another bite when Naki finished chewing the first offering.

Naki chewed thoughtfully, staring up at his aniki. Tear tracks moistened his cheeks, but he felt like he was nearly done crying.

“Aniki?”

“No, don’t talk,” Yamori shushed him. “Eat.”

He pressed another small piece of meat into his mouth. A small stream of blood gushed out when Naki bit down on it, dribbling down his chin.

Yamori swiped up the blood with his thumb. “Suck. You can’t be so wasteful when you need to heal.”

Naki hesitated only a moment before sucking the thumb between his lips. He lapped at it with his tongue, making sure it was entirely clean before pulling back.

“Ah, so you can listen, and learn?” Yamori said, feeding him more before he could respond verbally.

He nodded instead, wanting so badly for Yamori’s approval. He’d failed him today, but he wouldn’t do it again. He’d be stronger than ever. Eating out of Yamori’s hand was humiliating, to be sure, but Yamori wanted to make him better, wanted to make him stronger.

He could do it, if it was for his aniki. He could learn from him, even if he’d never been good at learning his whole life.  
Yamori’s hand felt around on his stomach as Naki ate more. He could feel large fingers sizing up the wound that hadn’t quite healed yet.

“You’re healing up nicely. But not fast enough.”

Naki whimpered, his mouth still full of blood and muscle.

“I’ll show you how to build up your strength. You’ll do everything I say, won’t you?”

Again, he nodded.

“Even if I put you on your knees every day?”

Naki flushed red and nodded fiercely. Every day? Every day, he’d get to be this close to his aniki, to have aniki talk to him and touch him like this? The proposition was so exciting he swallowed too quickly and started to cough.

Yamori’s hand found his chin and gripped him, forcing his head up to look into his eyes. Naki stopped coughing and stared, unsure of himself.

“If you don’t listen, I’ll beat you.”

“Aniki, I—“

Naki was captured by his wrists and tugged until Yamori’s lips met his.

“Oh,” Naki breathed when he was released and put on his knees once again. “Aniki, that was—that was—thank you.”

“Tsk.” Yamori shoved another bloody piece of flesh into his open mouth. “Don’t thank me, idiot. You’re still bleeding. Eat.”


End file.
